


Hope Springs

by were_lemur



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Back to Middle-Earth Month, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in the ruins of Osgiliath, life doesn't give up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope Springs

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 91

They've stopped the orcs for now, but Faramir knows it's only a matter of time before another attack. He sags against the ancient stone wall, conserving his strength for the inevitable, and stares without seeing at the ruins of Osgiliath.

He's not looking at anything; perhaps that's why the tiny spot of green catches his eye. He stares at it for a moment, then pushes himself off the wall that's holding him up and goes closer. Kneels for a better look.

There, in a crack in the stones, a few blades of grass have sprung, defying the devastation surrounding them.


End file.
